Bad romance
by jessica-semnadaprafaze123
Summary: Porque tudo que ele tinha a oferecer era um romance ruim. Songfic


_Bad romance_

**_Romance ruim_**

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Presa em um romance ruim**_

O vento frio fazia o cabelo bater varias vezes em seu rosto, mas ela parecia não se preocupar, já fazia algum tempo que ela se encontrava parada ali, na mesma posição, o rosto sem denunciar emoções e completamente imóvel. O que a fazia esperar, deveria ser muito importante, pois suas pernas já demonstravam cansaço e a chegada de cãibras era inevitável, mas ela estava determinada a ficar e esperar, seja lá o que fosse.

_Want your bad romance_

_**Quero o seu romance ruim**_

Trinta minutos depois seus olhos detectaram um movimento na negra floresta, seu sangue nas veias e artérias pulsou com maior força e rapidez e antes que pudesse piscar um vulto se materializou em suas costas, ela continuou ali parada, com a pulsação acelerada, o silêncio na floresta parecia ser completo agora e ela sentia a respiração dele em sua nuca.

_I want your ugly_

_**Eu quero sua repulsão**_

_I want your disease_

_**Eu quero sua doença**_

_I want your everything_

_**Eu quero seu tudo,**_

_As long as its free_

_**Contanto que seja de graça**_

_I want your love_

_**Eu quero seu amor**_

_Love-love-love_

_**Amor, amor, amor,**_

_I want your love_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

O estranho lentamente passou o nariz pelo cabelo da garota, apreciando o cheiro que emanava, era um aroma cítrico, uma mão cobriu o pulso dela, fazendo o estranho sentir a pulsação da garota acelerada, isso fez ele sorrir, um sorriso mordaz e pequeno, levantou o pulso dela e levou-o de encontro a seus lábios, onde depositou um pequeno selinho.

"Eu disse para você não vir mais Hinata." A voz saiu dura, apesar de ainda sustentar o sorriso no rosto.

"Eu nã não queria vir, e e eu realmente não queria." A voz da garota era baixa e melodiosa, apesar de gaguejar, ela não parecia demonstrar medo do estranho.

"E por que veio?" Ele ainda mantinha o pulso da garota próximo aos lábios.

"Eu não posso, na na verdade eu não consigo ficar longe de você." Hinata se virou e encarou o rosto do estranho, só de encará-lo um tremor percorreu seu corpo, ele exalava maldade, e ela ainda se perguntava como ela pode se apaixonar por alguém como ele.

_You know that I want you_

_**Você sabe que te quero**_

_And you know that I need you_

_**E sabe que preciso de você**_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_**Eu quero um ruim, seu romance ruim**_

Ele era mal, ela era boa, ele era negro, ela era branco, eles eram opostos, o yin e o yang.

"E você sabe o porquê Sasuke." Ele olhou irritado para ela, soltou seu pulso e se afastou, o capuz da manta que o cobria caiu, revelando seus negros cabelos arrepiados, sua pele branca, seu belo rosto e principalmente seus olhos, sua característica mais marcante, seus profundos olhos escuros, como petróleo, olhos sedutores, perspicazes, intensos e malignos.

Ele a olhou intensamente e apesar da tentativa de colocá-la na defensiva, ele não conseguiu, ela o encarava de forma desafiadora. "Você não desiste disso, quantas vezes será necessário eu te dizer, não existe amor entre nós." A palavra amor saiu de forma desdenhosa de seus lábios, falando isso, ele deu as costas e se preparava para ir embora, quando uma mão pequena o impediu o segurando pela manga.

_I want your loving_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_And I want your revenge_

_**E eu quero a sua vingança**_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim**_

_I want your loving_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_All your love is revenge_

_**Todo o seu amor é vingança**_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Você e eu poderíamos escrever um romance ruim**_

"Existe Sasuke e você sabe que sim, só se nega a ver, eu posso te salvar, só me deixe te amar, eu quero você, eu preciso de você." Ele virou repentinamente, pegando o rosto de Hinata em sua mão, apertando suas bochechas até que sua boca se formasse um bico, ele aproximou seus lábios do dela e sussurrou. "Não Hinata, eu não tenho salvação, não descansarei enquanto não completar minha vingança contra aquele que matou o meu clã, e nada, nem ninguém irá me impedir."

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Presa em um romance **__**ruim**_

Quando terminou a sentença, ele passou a língua sobre os lábios dela, ela arfou com tal ato, ele livrou as bochechas dela do aperto e quando ela deu por si ele já atacava a boca dela de maneira feroz, ele tinha fome dela. Mesmo que negasse ele precisava dela, tanto quanto ela precisava dele, ele podia mandá-la embora várias e várias vezes, mais ela voltava, e ele também sempre vinha pra vê-la. Mas um dia ele voltaria e aquele lugar na floresta estaria vazio, ela não estaria lá, porque ele nada tinha a oferecer a ela, a não ser um romance ruim.

_Want your bad romance_

_**Quero o seu romance ruim**_

O gosto da saliva dele anestesiava seus sentidos, ela era louca, louca de amor por um criminoso, que oferecia para ela apenas um romance ruim e sede de vingança. Ela tentava fazê-lo ver que essa sede de vingança não tinha sentido, mas ele não queria escutar. Apesar de tudo ela gostava desse romance ruim, ela precisava dele, ela sempre foi boa, ela sempre foi correta, e com ele ela se sentia livre, ela se sentia maculada, ela se sentia ela. E ela duvidava que se ele fosse branco como ela, ela gostaria tanto dele assim.

O branco representava a água, a água era morna, quase fria.

O negro representava o fogo, o fogo era quente, totalmente quente.

_I want your horror_

_**Eu quero o seu pavor**_

_I want your design_

_**Eu quero o seu design**_

_Cause youre a criminal_

_**Porque você é um criminoso,**_

_As long as your mine_

_**Contanto que seja meu**_

_I want your love_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

_Love-love-love_

_**Amor, amor, amor**_

_I want your love_

_**Eu quero o seu amor**_

As roupas já estavam espalhadas pelo chão de terra da floresta, a floresta era a guardiã do segredo do branco e o do negro, porque eles eram opostos como a luz e a escuridão, eles não deveriam se completar. Gemidos, gritos, o som dos corpos se encontrando era tudo que podia ser ouvido, mas não havia ouvintes, havia apenas o branco e o negro.

_You know that I want you_

_**Você sabe que quero você**_

_And you know that I need you_

_**E sabe que preciso de você**_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_**Eu quero um ruim, seu romance ruim**_

Porém o final era sempre o mesmo.

"Sasuke eu posso te salvar."

"Eu não tenho salvação."

"Vingança não leva a nada."

"Ela faz parte de mim."

"Eu te amo."

"Não você não me ama."

Porque branco e preto são opostos e tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer era um **romance ruim.**

**

* * *

N/A:** Minha primeira songfic, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim quanto eu achei que ficou. Era algo que ja tinha faz um tempo no pc, fiz umas modificações e ai está.

**Reviews?**


End file.
